


In the Den of the Beast

by amberlo133



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberlo133/pseuds/amberlo133
Summary: Reid and JJ get snatched by the infamous Winchesters. Sam has a grand plan and Dean has a headache.
Comments: 32
Kudos: 288





	1. Chapter 1

“Dude! What the hell?”

“What? I can’t kill him he’s a fed.”

“I didn’t say kill him! I knocked mine out.”

“Dean? Reid sputtered out against Sam’s arm. You’re Dean Winchester. And Sam? You’re meant to be dead.”

There was a pause.

“Fan freaking tastic man. Now he knows who we are.” Dean stomped across the room of the broken down cabin they had tracked the vampires to.

“Shit, that’s not good. This is the Behavioural Analsis Unit, they hunt serial killers.”

“Yeah, like they think we are.” Dean shouted, gesturing at himself with his bloody machete.

“Well what are we going to do? We can’t leave him here we don’t know if we got all the vamps. Unless....Dean, this is the perfect opportunity.”

“No! Sam, no. I agreed to more sheriffs! You cannot skip right to giving freakin’ FBI agents the talk. Plus we don’t have any monsters left to show him he’ll just think we’re crazy.”

“So, we take him back to the bunker, give him a proper talk.”

“You want to take a fed hostage? No, two feds! We can’t leave blondie out there unconscious with possible vampires.”

“Why not? We kept Crowley hostage for months. It’s not like this would be more dangerous.” Dean stared at him in disbelief.

“You’re insane. You’re really insane.”

“I know it’s not ideal! But Dean...”

“Ssh!” They fell silent and heard the rumble of cars coming closer along the dirt track leading up to the cabin.

“Time to go! Guess you get your wish Sammy. Two fed hostages coming right up. Glad we came in the back.”

Dean stepped out of the room into the dingy kitchen and came back with a compact blonde women slung over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry.

“Knock him out already, man!” Sam turned to Spencer with a pained expression. 

“Sorry about this man.”

“Wait, you don’t have to...And the world went dark.”

********

When Spencer woke it was to JJ’s voice and her hands checking his face over. 

“Spence? Spence, wake up.”

“JJ? Where are we?” He pushed himself onto his elbows and looked up at their blearily. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Sore head but fine. This doesn’t look good though.” Spencer sat up and looked around. They were in a room with no windows, chains hanging from the ceiling and intricate diagrams painted on the floor. The air smelled stale and dry.

“Ooh not good.”

“No.” JJ was as calm as ever but Spencer could see the suppressed terror in her wide eyes and tense posture. “What do you remember?” He groaned putting a hand to his head.

“It was the Winchester’s.”

“Who? Wait, the serial killer brothers from years ago? I thought they died?”

“Reportedly died in an explosion at a sheriffs station October 12th 2009. Seven other people died. I recognised them and they weren’t happy about it.” 

“Guess they’ve been flying under the radar. That can’t have been easy, they didn’t have much of a cooling off period as I remember.”

“No but their MO is really inconsistent and they travel a lot. They were a nightmare to track.”

“You read the old case file? Of course you did,” she said with a small smile. “Okay remind me what we’re dealing with.”

“Dean and Samuel Winchester. Mother Mary, died when Sam was a baby. Father raised them on the road, had his fair share of run ins with the law. Deceased in 2007. They were suspected of hundreds of crimes including breaking and entering, grand theft auto, murder, torture and weirdly a lot of grave robbing. The BAU consulted but never handled the case. It was postulated that they shared an extended shared delusion, probably shared by their father, under which they deal out some kind of imagined vigilante justice.”

“It’s rare for delusions to be that stable and long lasting. You would have thought they would have devolved by now.”

“Rossi postulated that they keep each other stable, when one starts to devolve the other one brings them back. What’s weirder is that there doesn’t seem to be a clear dominant and submissive relationship. Both appear to have operated independently at times. But they seem to be most active as a pair.”

“Any evidence of them taking hostages before?”

“No. None reported so either this is a first or...”

“No one survived the experience, said JJ grimly, looking at the chains dangling from the roof.

*******

Not long after that Spencer heard the rattle of things moving outside their cell. Something thumped down outside and they both shot to their feet, reaching for guns that weren’t there. But nothing happened until a few minutes later when the sounds repeated. His heart jumped into his mouth and JJ made an abortive motion to grab his hand but it wasn’t until after a third long pause that they heard voices and the door screeched open. Dean entered first with his gun trained on them. Without the shock of the ambush in the derelict cabin he noticed how the man had aged since the mugshots in his file. He still had a face that would make luring victims extremely easy but a physical presence that should be a warning to anyone looking to engage. 

“Hiya folks, now just stay calm and don’t do anything stupid.”

“What do you want with us?”

“Me? nothing but Sammy has a grand plan,” said Dean sarcastically. On cue Sam walked into the room dragging two small camping style mattresses. As before when he had pinned Spence against the wall he was stunningly tall and braid, in a way no mugshot or description had ever been able to properly convey. Despite that he lacked a little of Dean’s ease in his own skin, seeming aware that people might find him threatening and compensating with body language. Together they made quite the pair, Reid realised that despite both their training and all that JJ had done on the side to improve her skills, there was very little chance of them getting the best of the brothers physically. 

Sam brushed off his hands and turned to face them.

“Hi! So, this is pretty awkward and sorry in advance,” Dean rolled his eyes in the background. “As you apparently know, I’m Sam and this is my brother Dean. It’s Jennifer and Spencer, right?”

“Agents Jereau and Reid,” said JJ at her most withering.

“Ma’am, yes Ma’am” Dean muttered, JJ shot him a poisonous look. Sam coughed. 

“Right. Apologies for kidnapping you. But you put us in a bit of an difficult situation showing up when you did.” He looked remarkably open and honest. Spence wondered how many people had fallen for that face and reassuring tone. “We’re not going to hurt you but we need you to cooperate.”

“If you’re not planning to hurt us then why not let us go?” Said JJ warily. 

“Nice try. I’m sure we wouldn’t mysteriously shoot to the top of the most wanted list again if we did that.” Dean, same said evenly.

“We have every intention of letting you go, we just need to explain a few things to you first. And since you’re not likely to believe us we’re going to need to make you comfortable here for a bit while we make our case.” He waved a hand at the mattresses and exited the room again to follow up with pillows, sleeping bags and other essentials. “And you’ve probably noticed there’s a bathroom through there.” They had. It was extremely utilitarian and clearly designed for prisoners. Sam looked at his watch.

“Now it’s pretty late so we’ll leave you to get some sleep and talk tomorrow. If there’s anything you need...”

“Other than weapons, phones or anything useful...,” interjected Dean. Sam ignored him.

“Just let us know.”

“You know our team will be looking for us,” said JJ.

“I do. And we’ll try and make sure we get you back to them as soon as we can.”

“Okay Sam,” said Reid moving forwards slightly, “thank you for the food and supplies. I’m looking forward to hearing what you have to say tomorrow.”

Sam smiled slightly sadly, like he knew Reid was trying to build a connection.

“You’re welcome. I can’t imagine you’ll sleep well under the circumstances but still.” He shrugged and left the room, Dean following, keeping his gun up and locking the door securely behind them. 

*******

“Well. That wasn’t quite what I was expecting.” JJ shrugged.

“Considering what some of the people we chase do to prisoners in the first few hours, I’m calling it a win.” She went to the box the brothers had brought in and started rifling through th contents. She pulled out some bottled water and a small strip of painkillers and made a surprised sound. “Thoughtful, considering they were the ones that knocked us out.”

They set up some bits and pieces in front of the door as a makeshift alarm system In case the brothers came back and dragged the mattresses into the corner.

“You want some space?” Reid said awkwardly.

“No! I think we should stay pretty damn close.” She paused. “If that’s okay with you?” Spence sighed with relief.

“Yes. Definitely.”

They talked through what they had seen of the brothers so far but other than not being what they expected they didn’t yet have a lot to add to the old profile. Eventually, they stripped off their outer layers and crawled into the sleeping bags still clothed.

“Hey Spence.”

“Yeah?”

“I really wish we weren’t here. But I’m so glad not to be here alone.” She smiled at him and took his hand between the pillows.

“Agreed. You know I’ll do whatever I can to keep you safe.”

“Right back atcha.”


	2. Chapter 2

The return of the Winchester’s the next morning was heralded by the, soon to be familiar, scraping of the metal door. It sounded to Reid that there might be another layer behind it, perhaps concealing the door? It was an extremely well prepared torture room. Hopefully it wouldn’t become that for them.

“Morning campers.” Dean looked unenthusiastic, probably not a morning person. He had his gun trained on them again and moved in to the corner to settle on the chair that had previously been positioned under the chains.

“Morning, Dean, Sam,” said Reid nodding at them as they came into the room. They had agreed that Spence would continue to try and build a rapport, especially with Sam and JJ would hold herself back and play the sceptic, if they needed to pretend to buy into the Winchester’s delusions.

“Hi, Guys. You get much sleep?” Sam passed over plates of food and a flask of coffee.

“Not too bad, thanks. What did you want to talk about today?”

“We’ve been discussing that. Maybe you could tell us what you already know? Clearly you knew our faces.” Spence began to rattle off their dates of birth, their hometown and parents names. Dean blinked and leaned back in his seat, lowering the gun.

“Woah, woah! What are you our greatest fans!?”

“Oh no, I just have an eidetic memory.”

“Huh,” said Sam. “That’s really neat, I wish one of us had that, it would be seriously helpful for research.” Dean dropped his head into his hand and groaned. 

“Oh god, he’s going to be your new best friend isn’t he. Nerds unite.”

“Okay, well what about your profile, that’s what you call it right? You guys figured out we were hunting monsters? Hendricks talked about it.”

“Um yeah. We had you down as delusional pseudo vigilantes, trained to it by your father. Possibly satanic but the BAU never really got behind that theory.”

“What happened to Hendricks?” JJ asked.

“You know him?” To her surprise it was Dean who answered, she’d been keeping an eye on him too while Spence focused mostly on Sam as the less standoffish brother.

“No, but my colleague did, Agent Hotchner.”

“He assisted on the profile for you two,” added Spence helpfully.

“Demons attacked the station after Hendricks arrested us.” Sam explained. “They were after us but he got possessed.”

“So you killed him!?” JJ broke in.

“No!” Again it was Dean who answered her. “Hendricks was cool.”

“He’d been a pain in our ass but both liked him by the end,” Sam said, “he got possessed and shot the Sheriff at the station, we exorcised the demon and after that we worked together. Tends to work like that, once people are directly exposed to something supernatural, they find it hard to deny.”

“So what happened?”

“When we left he was fine. We only found out later that Lilith had blown them all to bits.” It was clear from his face this wasn’t something Sam liked to think about. From Dean’s expression when he looked at him it was clearly an issue there too. Interesting thought Spencer, if they needed a wedge that might be a good place to try.

“Anyway, so you know what we think we do, you just think we’re crazy. That’s okay, Hendricks isn’t the only law enforcement who”s ended up realising we’re not the freaks they need to worry about. That’s why I wanted to bring you here, my ‘grand plan’ as Dean said” he said shooting a glare at his brother.

“How do you think we can help you Sam?”

“Well we’ve got a few sheriffs in the know now. But I think we need to set our sights a bit higher.”

“And avoid any other manhunts. That’s the bit I can get behind,” added Dean.

“Yeah, so in order to do that we really need someone higher up the chain in the know as well. Ideally, you could help when someone tries to arrest us and send any cases our way you’re not equipped to deal with.”

“You can’t be serious,” said JJ and Reid gave her a look.

“That seems pretty sensible Sam. But you have to admit it’s a lot to get used to thinking of the supernatural as real.”

“Sure, of course. We’ll take you through it from the beginning but it might take a while. So it started when our Mom died...”

********

Sam had talked to them on and off for hours pausing at one point to go and get their father’s journal for Spencer. Dean had impressed upon them to “be fucking careful with that”, it was clearly a treasured possession. Spencer had immediately started flicking through it.

Later they broke for lunch and the brothers brought food and ate with them. Passing the gun and forth and taking it in turns to eat. They were completely unaggressive but also weirdly comfortable with the bizarre dynamic of sharing space with people somewhere between friend and foe. 

The second day continued much the same with a longer break where the brothers clearly left the ‘bunker’ and came back with generic Walmart style changes of clothes for the agents. They also took Reid and JJ to a weird semi communal shower room. Sam had been very understanding and asked them how they want to handle it.

“Guys I know you’d probably really like a shower and you’re welcome to one but we can’t risk you trying to escape. We figure the highest likelihood of one of you getting hurt is during an escape attempt and we really don’t want that to happen. So we can take you separately or one at a time it’s up to you.”

“Seriously dude!? This is gonna take forever, they’ve been to Fed school they must be used to locker rooms.” He looked JJ up and down and smirked, “I’d be happy to scrub your back sweetheart.”

“Dean! What the hell!”

“What!?”

“You know what kind of people they chase. Really fucked up psychos and rapists. And that’s what they think we are! Offering to get in the shower with a woman you’ve abducted is REALLY fucked up.” Dean spluttered and then shook himself.

“Okay let’s get that straight then.” He said looking JJ in the eye, “neither of us has ever or would ever do anything like that to you. Even if we didn’t think you were human we wouldn’t do that.”

JJ took a slightly shaky breath. “I believe you. Maybe that’s naive but I think you’re telling the truth.” She was mostly telling truth, he did seem sincere and there was nothing in their history to suggest a sexual element. But either way showing rust would help build a bond.

“Good ‘cause we are,” he smacked Reid on the shoulder. “That goes for you too beanpole. No need to worry about dropping the soap.”

“Dean!”

They went together, each keeping an eye out while the other agent scrubbed a couple of days worth of grime and fear sweat off their skin. 

Sam also brought Spencer books, lots of books. Whenever the Winchester’s weren’t with the Reid read and as he did he started to have more in depth discussions with Sam.

As they went to bed the first night after that happened, he talked to JJ about it.

“I know they must be crazy but there’s so much to learn and Sam know so much about this stuff. He could easily get a phd in mythology.”

“Deans not too bad either, he clearly doesn’t see himself as a scholar but he knows a lot.”

“They both have a decent amount of Latin, even if Sam has more. And he seems to have picked up bits of medieval french and Arabic as well. I’m kinda impressed.”

But they talked about the more worrying aspects as well. Both brothers had told them they had been possessed or acted under the influence of supernatural entities. 

“Perhaps they can stay so stable because when one suffers a psychotic break they can rationalise it as a possession that can be ‘exorcised’ and excused.”

It wasn’t a comforting thought. If that was the case it they would never know when some event or lack of medication would cause one of the brothers to go off the rails and decide the agents weren’t human and needed to die.


	3. Chapter 3

With Reid reading all the time as the days passed, JJ was getting progressively more bored. Combined with the grinding anxiety of feeling trapped and being constantly on edge she spent a lot of time pacing and running through what body weight exercises she could in the cell. 

One afternoon Dean came in to see she had been working out.

“Going stir crazy? I would be too.” He did look sympathetic. The longer they were with the brothers and the more relaxed Dean and Sam became, the more human and less psychotic they seemed. JJ hoped this wasn’t how Stockholm syndrome started.

“You want to spar? We have a gym.” JJ thought that sounded like a monumentally terrible idea but she was sorely tempted. She could blow off some steam and even get a feel for exactly how dangerous the brothers were in a fight. That decided her and she glanced at Reid.

“You can bring the boy genius if it makes you feel more comfortable.”

“I am actually an adult,” said Reid continuing to run a finger down each page. “Have been for some time now.”

“Keep telling yourself that.” The look Dean directed and Reid looked almost fond. 

“Come on Reid. If you don’t mind?”

“Sure. Maybe it’ll stop you pacing for a while.”

Dean laughed and dumped the armload of books and snack food he’d brought in a corner and waved them both towards the door.

Early on the Winchesters had shown them around some of the bunker and demonstrated the security procedures. Spence had been fascinated as much as he was intimidated and it had convinced them both that making a break for it without a really good opportunity was going to get them nowhere fast.

Dean led them to a small room they’d never seen before, grabbing Sam along the way. It was filled with seriously outdated exercise equipment but plenty of mats for sparring. Spence and Sam claimed a corner and started to read again. 

“Okay Blondie, I assume you’re all warmed up,” he said chucking some pads over to JJ and wrapping his hands. Let’s see what you got.”

“You don’t want to change or warm up?”

“Dean doesn’t believe in warming up. It’s wussy.” Sam said completely deadpan.”

“None of the fights we get into ever give us a chance to warm up, why would I bother now?”

JJ circled him, light on her feet and trying to get a feel for what he might be about to throw at her. She was already returning to this being a terrible idea. But she had been tensed for a fight with this man for so long it felt like a relief to get to it. If not in quite the way she had been imagining.

Since he clearly wasn’t planning to come at her she closed and sent some light jabs towards him.

He easily deflected and threw some back her way, she dodged and flicked a foot at his gut. He took the hit easily and laughed. “Come on you can do better than that.” His eyes were lighting up with pleasure at doing something physical and she could see this was more his element. She could feel a smile pulling at her lips followed by an immediate flash of worry that she was getting too comfortable here.

They tangled for a while both getting some hits in. JJ was better at landing kicks on Dean and caught him in the jaw once hard enough that he staggered. He seemed more used to punches and she filed the information away for later. She also didn’t go all out, not wanting to give away her true capabilities.

Later he caught her a decent blow on the ribs, hard enough that he stepped back for a second. “Okay? Didn’t pull that as well as I should of.” She gasped a bit. 

“Yeah, just a sec.”

“Sorry.” He shook out his hands. “You seem less stressed though.”

“Yeah, thanks for this.”

“There something on your mind?”

“Other than the possibility you might decide we’re demons and torture and kill us?”

“Yeah, beside that.” She studied him for a second and sighed.

“I miss my boys. I can’t help imagining what they’re going through.”

“You have kids?”

“Just one. He’s three, but I miss my husband as well.”

“I’m sorry.” Dean looked sincerely troubled by the thought that she had a kid waiting back home and she remembered he’d only been five when his mother died. Probably had very few memories of her. He shook himself.

“Is there anything you want to practice? Seems like you would usually have some sort of regime.”

“Breaking holds is always useful. I needs to be muscle memory.”

“Sure, just tell me where you want to be grabbed. And see how I’m not being a perv here.”

“Everyone’s very impressed, Dean,” said Sam who had gotten up and was warming up on the other side of the room.

They practiced a few grips and escapes. JJ was clearly well practiced made it look fairly easy. Inside she was panicking, sparring had been one thing but being seized from behind by a man she didn’t remotely trust, was terrifying in a way she really should have seen coming. She struggled and probably over compromised by leaning forward to toss Dean over her head.

“Nice work!” Dean gasped from the floor. “Hey Sam, want to tap in?” The taller man walked over and spoke to JJ.

“Actually, I was going to ask if you want to try that with someone my height?”

“Oh yeah, test that out on Bigfoot here. Not often you get to practice with a giant.” Sam glared at dean but smiled at JJ. She took a deep breath and reminded herself that their delusions would lead them to treat her and Reid as allies unless something disrupted the situation. The more ‘bonding’ they could do the better.

“Sure.”

But once they were finished she’d had enough and JJ bowed out to let the brothers take a turn sparring with each other. 

“Since you’re actually warmed up for once,” said Sam with a smile, “we don’t have to go slow.”

“Bring it on, bitch.”

“Jerk.”

JJ stretched out as the brothers exchanged a few easy jabs moving in a loose circle. Then she sat herself down next to Reid and elbowed him to pay attention.

Sam and Dean were speeding up now. It was obvious they sparred together often, though Dean was clearly less of a fitness junkie than his brother. That he was well matched with his brother despite Sam’s height advantage was a testament to just how dangerous he would be in a real fight. Without the normal layers of flannel the muscles on the men were clear and JJ worried again exactly how much of a disadvantage her and Reid would be at if push came to shove.

When they finally wound down and were drying off some of the sweat they’d worked up Dean spoke:

“Sam, you think if we used the men of letters recorders we could send a message to their people? Tell their families they’re okay?” JJ’s heart practically leapt out of her chest.

“It’d be pretty risky,” said Sam thinking it over, “but if it’s old tech and we send it in the post, I don’t see how they could trace it back.”

“We could send it in stages just in case.”

“Yeah alright, let’s look for something to record it on tomorrow.” Dean looked at JJ, “that help?”

“God yes. Thank you, seriously.”

********

A few days later a package arrived addressed to the BAU. The team were exhausted, it had been a week and there was still no sign of JJ and Reid. They had disappeared as if into thin air after tracking an UnSub to a remote cabin. When Hotch and the rest had arrived they had found two headless bodies and later many more older remains buried outside around the property. But no Reid and no JJ.

For the first two days straight they had searched without stopping for sleep. But they couldn’t keep that up forever and now Hotch and Blake had returned to Virginia, leaving Morgan and Rossi to carry on the investigation.

He hated that soon they would be recalled as well. There were no leads and new cases hit his desk every day.

He ripped into the package and found an antiquated reel of film. Written on a plain sheet of cheap lined paper was ‘Agents Reid and Jereau’. Hotch’s heart froze and he picked a phone. 

“Garcia, conference room, now.”

Within twenty minutes Garcia had lit a fire under the Archive Team and found a machine that would play the reel. 

“Garcia,” he said gently, “do you want me to watch this first and let you know?”

“In case it’s bad? No sir, I’m okay, I need to know. You know?” He nodded.

“You can leave at any time.” Hotch hit the play button and a picture came on in black and white. Reid and JJ were sat at a wooden table in loose generic sweatshirts, they were alert and looked clean and reasonably comfortable. What looked like a sheet was draped behind them to conceal the room beyond.

“Oh my god! They’re okay!” Garcia breathed, tears already running down her face.

“Hi Hotch, we’ve been given a chance to get in touch and let you know we’re doing okay.” JJ smiled into the camera. “We can’t say much but no one has hurt us and they say they will let us go in time.” She looked different without make up and her hair was pulled back into a tail rather than one of her usual careful, formal styles.

“We’ve been kept together the whole time and this isn’t scripted but we can’t say anything that would help you find us” said Spence. “If you’ve told my Mom I’m missing please let her know I’m doing okay. If not, please don’t tell her anything yet.” He looked at JJ whose eyes were on something behind the camera. She refocused with a smile, despite the tears in her eyes.

“Tell my boys I love them, please show this to Will so he knows I’m okay and tell him to read Henry his favourite book and give him a kiss from me.” Her voice broke and she sniffed then looked behind the camera before giving a curt, controlled nod.


	4. Chapter 4

Almost a week after the first time JJ and Reid had woken up in the bunker, the moment they had been dreading arrived. The brothers had been very careful to leave the agents alone during the night, only disturbing them at regular time during the day. It had done a lot to help create an veneer of normalcy. Reid was surprised with how quickly he’d become comfortable with the Winchester’s but it only took the slightest hint to bring the fact they were killers rushing back. It felt like they were constantly waiting for the other shoe to drop and someone bursting into their room in the middle of the night was about the worst thing Spence could think of.

That night they awoke to banging on the cell door and shouting. 

“Look lively in there, we’re coming in and we’ve brought a friend,” shouted Dean. 

Reid scrambled out of his sleeping bag and went to move their barricade before the door opened. He wondered if the ‘friend’ was a silent third partner who pushed the Winchester’s into their worst crimes. JJ pulled on extra layers as quickly as she could.

The door let out its familiar screech as Sam pulled it open. He entered first.

“Hey guys, I’m gonna need you to clear all your stuff to the sides of the room. Quickly now.” They rushed to obey but Reid noticed with apprehension that Sam was carrying the handcuffs the brothers hadn’t used on them since they’d first been shown round the bunker.

When the floor was clear Sam beckoned them over and apologised. “I’m sorry but I’m going to need to put these on you again. It’s going to get dangerous in here for a while.”

“Sam, if it’s going to be dangerous we’d like to help. Or at least be able to defend ourselves.”

“Don’t worry, Spence, we’ll keep you safe but you need to see this.” Sam cuffed them both and secured them to a ring low on the wall with entirely too much practiced ease. It was too low for them to easily stand up but he crouched for a second with them and put a hand on Spence’s arm and looked each of them in the eyes in turn.

“It really is go into be okay. We just need you to stay out of the way for a while. Specifically outside the Devil’s Trap.” He gestured at the decorations on the floor. “This isn’t going to be easy to watch.” JJ thought about that with horror, what were the brother going to do? Clearly they weren’t aiming to hurt her or Reid but what were they about witness?

“Come on, man! This ain’t exactly easy,” shouted Dean, clearly out of breath.

“Okay! Bring him in.” Dean entered the room, lifting a tiny man with a arm around his waist. He was twisting and fighting Dean’s hold with everything he had, for second Reid thought he saw black eyes above the screaming mouth before the man sacked his mare head back into Deans face. Surely he’d just read too many of the brothers books on demons. Dean staggered but his grip stayed tight and he tossed the man into the circle formed by the red lines on the floor. 

The man went to spring up but caught sight of the agents and fell back, his attitude changing.

“Help me! They broke into my house and grabbed me. Please!” Dean scoffed. 

“Oh yeah, your house was it. No bodies in the cellar at all.” He was pacing around the edge of the diagram on the floor holding a knife with symbols along the blade. 

JJ pulled instinctively on the chains, she couldn’t believe how fast this was all happening. Did the Winchester’s think they’d captured a serial killer? Was this some sort of offering to the agents to prove they weren’t bad themselves? The situation was quickly descending into a nightmare.

“Sam, what are you planning to do to this man, what do you think he is?” Spencer was clearly trying to keep his voice even but JJ could hear desperation creeping in. 

“He’s a demon is what he is.” All the easy going smiles the agents had come to expect were gone and Dean was again as hard and emotionless as he had been when Reid had first seen him in the cabin. 

“How can you know that, he looks totally human!”

“Come on Spencer,” said Sam. “You’ve read so many books on this now. How would you tell if someone was a demon?” He was aiming for reassuring but under the circumstances it was really working. Reid gave an appalled laugh.

“Well you’ve got him in Devil’s trap, othe than that, salt and holy water.”

“Right, that’s good, so we’ve got some holy water here.” Sam pulled out a flask. 

No! The man scrambled away from Sam across the floor. He’s lying, they got acid or something in there. They knocked me out, they’re going to torture me.

It’s okay! JJ couldn’t stand by and watch this. Sam, Dean, don’t do this, please. She tried to stand up despite the cuffs but her foot slipped and sent and innocuous pencil rolling into the trap. Both brothers started towards it but stopped themselves and it came to a stop and the feet of the man. He picked it up slowly.

What do think you can do with that? Give the fact it was only a pencil it sounded strangely like false bravado. You know you’re either dead or headed back down south. 

I know it. The man was smiling now and turning the pencil over in his hands. But you seem to value these two and any spanner in the Winchester’s plans will be worth it.

Without warning he threw the pencil harder than should have been possible straight towards Spencer’s eye. At the last second Sam there himself in the way and the pencil ripped through his jacket and sleeve to lodge in his upper arm. He grimaced and pulled it out.

Looking at JJ he poured a little of the water in the bottle onto his hand. Then he turned to the demon and flicked some at him. 

Reid expected nothing to happen or for the Winchester’s to seize on a tiny flinch and call it a sign of possession. What he was not expecting was for the demon to scream and smoke, eyes flashing black and teeth bared.

“Jesus!” JJ cried out flinching back.

“Starting to believe us now?” Dean was leaning against a wall. “Also Jesus doesn’t work,” he said crouching down and leaning towards the demon, “you have to say Christo.” He spat the last word and the demon’s eyes flashed back to black. “No idea why one works but not the other.”

Sam was focused on the agents. “We’ve been looking for something we could use as proof for you guys. All the books in the world won’t convince someone who hasn’t see this kind of thing for themselves. I’m guessing right now your mind is still trying to rationalise it, wondering how we’re tricking you. He handed them the holy water. Take a look.”

Reid took the bottle and sniffed it. Poured some on his hand like Sam had and then even tasted it.

“It’s just water.” Sam took it back and flicked what was left on the demon. It had exactly the same effect.

“So what are you going to do with him?” JJ asked, she couldn’t believe what she was seeing but she wasn’t convinced enough she’d watch the brothers kill this man they knew nothing about. Sam looked to Reid.

“What do you think. How would you handle a demon?”

“Killing it would kill the host, so exorcism,” said Reid.

“Exactly. Want to put that impressive memory to the test? You know the words.”

“Me?” Spence choked. “Why?”

“Why not?” Dean asked. “No better way to learn.”

“We also want you guys to know what to do if you ever face something like this in the field, added Sam. “I figure it’s only got to be matter of time, what with the kind of crimes you guys get called out for.” Reid took a deep breath, he’d been shocked by the holy water and part of him was being to realise he might have to consider the possibility there was some truth to the stories they’d been told. But even if this was somehow fake the words of an exorcism wouldn’t hurt a human so where was the harm.

“Okay. Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas,” Reid faltered as the demon launched itself towards him and smacked off an invisible force at the edge of the Devil’s Trap, screaming and twitching inhumanly. Same moved in between him and the demon.

“Come on you can do it, omnis incursio infernalis,” Sam encouraged and Spencer picked it up again as smoke started to pour from the demons mouth and nose. He finished the rite on a shout.

“Audi nos!”

Sam clapped him on the shoulder as the smoke sank into the ground.

“Well done.” Dean was moving towards the man slumped on the ground. “You okay Sammy”

“Fine, just a scratch. Is he okay?” 

“Got a pulse.” The man groaned and curled into himself babbling about how he’d been stuck in his body for months unable to speak or act.

“I know, man,” Dean said gently, “come on let’s get you up.” He helped him to his feet and supported him out of the room.

“Dean will get him settled in one of the rooms with something to put him to sleep for the night. In the morning we can take him wherever he wants to go. Possibly straight to a mental heath service. Possession is rough.”

“I can’t believe we just saw that.” JJ sounded like she was in shock.

“I know.” Sam started unlocking their cuffs and grimaced to see they had left red marks where the agents had pulled against them without noticing. “Sorry about these, if you’d gone into the trap to try and help him chances are you’d be dead.” He stood back and surveyed them.

“So. Anyone for a drink?”


	6. Chapter 6

Dean found them in the kitchen. JJ had taken charge and was making cocoa in a pan. She was planning on putting an excessive amount of bourbon in it when it was done. 

“Ooh, chocolate,” Dean said happily. The smiling, easy going man they had been getting to know was back now that the demon was taken care of. JJ was irrationally glad to see it and smiled at him.

“Technically it’ll be a cocoa chaser to the whiskey we already drank. Probably followed by a whiskey chaser.”

“My kind of coping. How are you doing?”

“Pretty freaked.” JJ wedged her hands against the counter and leaned on them, dropping her head down before standing back up. “It’s weird you know? This is a bit like a dream, all of our time here. Within that, the demon makes sense. But when I think of taking it back with me? My brain just stops. I have too many questions.”

“Like what?” She laughed without any humour. 

“How do we tell the difference between a psychopath and a demon? A schizophrenic and a psychic? How can I protect my boys?” Dean looked at her with sad eyes. 

“We can help with a lot of that and we will. But the fear that comes with knowing how bad the stuff out there can be? That shit’s not easy to deal with.”

“No kidding.”

Meanwhile, Sam poured another drink for Reid, “I really am sorry about the kidnapping. But between the danger of you running into this yourselves and us needing more friends on the inside, I thought it would be worth it in the long run. I’m just sorry that you two drew the short straw.”

“Well this is by far my nicest kidnapping. Five stars for accommodation and lack of torture.” The whisky had already loosened Reid’s tongue. 

“Shit man, I’m sorry.” Reid nodded at him and they were silent for a moment. 

“Angels are real right? They were in one of the books you gave me.”

“Er, yeah. We’d kind of avoided talking about them in case you guys were devout. They’re not exactly as advertised.” Reid was now totally focused on him.

“The man who did that to me. Abducted me. One of his personalities was the angel Raphael.”

“Really? We met Raphael, he was a serious douchebag. When was this?”

“Three years ago,” Reid’s voice shook a little, “you think it might actually have been him?” 

“Nah, man. Raphael was dead by then.” Spencer relaxed visibly. 

“That’s...a relief.”

“I can imagine. Seriously, I’m sorry that happened to you. I’ve had similar experiences. I know how much it stays with you.” They fell silent and after a moment Reid turned into what JJ was saying to Dean. He got up and walked over.

“We’ll make it work JJ. I bet we could still give these guys a run for their money on having seen terrible things.”

“I feel alcohol and war stories coming on!” Dean rubbed his hands together looking entirely too enthusiastic. It didn’t take long crowded round the table working their way through their second bottle before he was equally fascinated and disgusted. 

“Seriously? He was putting their eyes in the taxidermied animals? That’s so fucked up.”

“I’m really not sure which is worse, hunting monsters or knowing that it’s a real person behind that kind of stuff.” Sam was looking a little the worse for wear, he was the only one who’d also been injured facing off with the demon.

“Let’s just settle on it all being awful.” JJ said, eyeing Reid who seemed to only be upright in his chair because he was propped against the wall. “We should probably call it a night.”

“Good point.” Dean pushed back his chair and stretched. “You guys want to switch to a proper room now you’re all converted and shit?”

JJ grimaced slightly at the thought of going back to the room where the demon had been but shook her head. “Maybe tomorrow? I don’t think we’re in any shape to be doing more than falling into bed.”


	7. Chapter 7

They woke late the next day to a slightly hungover and gruff Dean pushing the door open. 

“Pancakes in the kitchen.”

From his fading footsteps they seemed to have been downgraded from constant supervision. The brothers must be assuming that after what they had seen they were no longer a flight risk, JJ wasn’t sure how she felt about that. They had discussed it very briefly last night before falling into an exhausted sleep. They couldn’t deny what they had seen but just how much evidence was enough to completely overturn your view of the world? Reid had fallen headlong into belief, exorcising a demon would do that for you, she guessed. But JJ was holding back slightly. It was hard to forgive being kidnapped and knowing your family and friends had no idea where you were or what was happening to you.

The video the brothers had helped them record had almost done more than the demon to convince her the Winchester’s weren’t as evil as they had thought. Pancakes weren’t going to hurt either.

When they made it into the kitchen Sam was flipping pancakes and Dean was eating them. It seemed a natural solution to the fact Sam was an unbearable morning person and Dean was very much not. It’s seemed he was even less so than usual when they had been up half the night fighting demons and getting FBI agents drunk.

“Morning!” Yes, that was the sound of morning person.

“Hi Sam. Can I see more of your books on Devils Traps?”

“We can do better than that, I thought maybe today I could introduce you to our library.” Reid’s eyes lit up and Dean groaned.

“Blondie, we are never going to see them again.” Sam laughed.

“Not for a few hours at least. We figure you guys aren’t going to try and arrest us in our sleep or make a run for it after last night.”

“Yeah and we need to talk about how to get you guys back to your people. And explain how long you’ve been gone without any manhunts. I’m hoping you have some ideas ‘cause I got nothing.” JJ’s heart leapt and she gave Dean such a bright smile he actually blinked.

“We’ll figure something out.”

They spent the next few hours with Sam and Reid chattering away with way too much enthusiasm in the library and Dean talking JJ through how the brothers found new cases and what they looked for when they arrived.

“So you’ve been impersonating FBI agents this whole time. How the hell are getting away with that?”

“Most of the cases we work are in towns so small they’ve never seen FBI before,” Dean shrugged, “show up in suit with a badge and most people don’t ask.” JJ stared.

“I’m starting to wonder why I bothered joining the Academy.”

Just when they were thinking about breaking for lunch, there were some clanging noises from the front entrance and a deep voice called, “Dean?”

Sam and Dean had both reached for weapons but they relaxed back into their chairs.

“Cas? We’re in here.” A man strode in wearing a trench coat and grim expression.

“Why was the door locked? Who are these people.”

“Good to see you too.” Dean walked over and clasped the mans hand looking happy. Sam had also got up and clapped him on the back.

“These are the FBI agents we were telling you about.”

“I remember, did you deal with the demon?”

“Yeah, he’s gone.” Dean turned to the agents, “Cas helped us find a demon to show you. It was a nasty piece of work too, running a ring of witches just over the state line.”

“Are you a hunter?” Reid asked pushing his chair back. 

“No,” he paused for a second, “sort of.”

“He’s an angel.” Dean was both blasé and a little amused as if waiting to see their reaction.

“Not a very good one,” rumbled Castiel. Sam noticed that Spence had frozen and quickly reassured him.

“It’s okay he’s nothing like Raphael.”

“Raphael? Why would I be like Raphael.” JJ moved over to Reid and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Wait, was Raphael a real angel?” Sam shook his head and answered JJ.

“No, no.” Then he turned to Cas, “Reid had a run in with a psycho who thought he was possessed by Raphael.” JJ interrupted, unsatisfied.

“But if angels are real, how do you know for sure it wasn’t him?” Castiel responded in his usual clipped fashion but there seemed to be some strong emotion behind it.

“Because I killed him.”

“Show off.” Dean clearly didn’t have any regrets about that particular death and was still looking cheerful and swigging from his beer.

“It was hardly my finest moment Dean.” The hunter shrugged.

“He was a dick.”

“Wait, it was you who killed Raphael?” At the angel’s confused nod Reid breathed out a sigh. “I know it’s irrational but I still feel like I should thank you.”

“Real Raphael, fake Raphael, apparently all dicks. Who knew.” Castiel ignored Dean this time and spoke to Reid.

“I am not proud of what I did and the events surrounding it but you are welcome.” The was an awkward silence. JJ broke it by moving to shake Castiel’s hand.

“Hi, SSA Jennifer Jereau. It’s good to meet you.”

“Hello, SSA Jennifer Jereau.” She smiled, Jereau is fine. “It’s Cas right.”

“Castiel. But some humans,” he waved a hand at the Winchester’s, “call me the first syllable of my name.”

“I’ll stick with Castiel then, until I know you better.” He shrugged.

“So do you believe now? Did the demon convince you of the existence of things outside your understanding?”

“I guess so, I can’t deny what I saw but there are parts of me that want to.”

“That is understandable. For the ignorant, ignorance is bliss.”

“Well when you put it like that...” Dean rocked back in his seat.

“Think you could give her a demonstration, Cas? Powers on something that doesn’t want her dead and all?”

“Alright.” He walked over to the massive oak table and picked it up, keeping it perfectly flat. It was weird to watch, both the sight of such strength and such a powerful creature fulfilling a humans whim.

“What no glowing eyes and shadow wings like you did for me when we met? That was pretty damn convincing.”

“Yes and you stabbed me. I wouldn’t call that success.” Nevertheless Castiel looked at Reid and JJ letting his eyes blaze white for a second. “And you know my wings burned away when we fell.”

“Yeah, sorry man, I should have remembered.” The air went heavy as the brothers looked downcast. Castiel looked exactly the same as before but then he didn’t seem to display emotions in quite the same way humans did.

“You’re wings were damaged?” Cas shot his eyes to Reid looking intense and possibly offended. “Sorry! It’s just, Sam, one of those books you gave me had a healing spell for angelic beings in it.”

“What? I’ve never seen anything like that!”

“It was in an archaic form of Hebrew. Looked like a pamphlet bound in at the back of that treatise on enochian wards.”

“Oh, yeah I wouldn’t have translated that unless I had a good reason.”

“It wouldn’t be an option anyway,” Castiel broke in. “Most angel healing rituals call for grace to be donated from a brother or sister.”

“Actually this one suggested blood could be used as a substitute. But it needed to be from willing humans. I think they were positing that blood contains traces of the soul. If you had enough it would work a lot like grace. Reid’s voice began to speed up as he got more excited about the idea. “It’s an interesting proposition! Jehovahs witnesses still believe that blood is a vehicle for the soul, which is why some will refuse blood transfusions.” JJ interjected fondly:

“Reid.”

“Sorry.”

“How much blood did it call for. Dean was starting to get a focused look that implied he was considered being belligerent about a stupid decision.” 

“A lot. More than we could get from ourselves safely.” 

“But what about a blood bank?” JJ suggested quickly. “That blood is given freely. No one who donates would thinks about when they would or wouldn’t be happy for someone to use it.”

“Wow, Sammy, you really think this could work?”

“We’d need to double check but yeah, sounds like it’s worth a try. That is, Cas, if you want us to?”

“I, yes. To fly again would be...,” he shook his head.

“Your wings back Dude! That would be awesome.”

“Yes,” Cas smiled as if Dean’s enthusiasm had given him permission. “It would be.”


	8. Chapter 8

A couple of hours later Dean and Sam prepared to go out and get the rest of the blood. JJ left Reid and Castiel reading and rereading the spell and walked over to them.

“Is there a rush?”

“If this can work, I want to get it done. Cas shouldn’t have to sit around waiting and wondering if the spell will even do anything.”

“I guess if I’d lost a limb I wouldn’t want any false hope I could get it back either. “

“Exactly.” She studied the hunter’s determined face.

“You really want to do this for him don’t you?” Dean sighed.

“Cas deserves this. And he hasn’t had a win in a while. But he’s been there for us and for all humans when every other angel and demon would have happily watched the world burn. He’s family and if we can do this thing we’re doing it.” JJ raised her hands in surrender.

“Hey, I’m not arguing. I’m still stuck on the angel of the lord part and Reid’s got a bit of a case of hero worship going on because he killed Raphael.”

“Yeah,” Dean smiled over at Spence. “Plus, you want to go home right? That will be a lot easier if Cas can just zap you there. Even if you do drive the last bit so you don’t have to explain why you can teleport now.” JJ blinked at him and decided not to ask. 

“That would be awkward, yes. I can’t tell you how much I want to see Henry and Will but I still haven’t figured out what to tell them.”

“Keep it simple, I’m sure the boy genius can figure out some cocktail of drugs that would have kept you knocked out but wouldn’t have left a trace.”

“I guess so but our team will know we’re lying. They’re profilers, it really is impossible to keep secrets.”

“That must be fun.” Sam walked over shrugging into his jacket. “I’m kind of hoping you can convince them all this is real. Spread the word?”

“Easier said than done, though teleporting directly into the BAU would certainly be start. Spence, what do you think?”

“I think we should start by bringing Garcia in. And maybe Rossi.”

“Yeah, Hotch and Morgan will be the hard ones.” Sam looked curious.

“Why them?”

“Well, Garcia is very open minded,” said Reid “and Rossi has that air of having been around and seen a few things. He was on the road pretty much by himself in the early days of the BAU, it wouldn’t surprise me if he’d run into something before.”

“Hotch and Morgan are going to be too furious we were kidnapped to listen,” added JJ fondly. “That overbearing alpha type you know?”

Sam looked at Dean, “yeah I’m familiar.”

“Laugh it up fuzzball!” Dean flicked Sam’s long hair from the back. “Enough of this let’s go steal some blood!”

“Wait, you’re stealing donated blood?” JJ sounded incredulous.

“No of course not,” Sam reassured her. “Someone else has already stolen it. We’re just going to buy it.”

“It’s amazing how many things call for blood. We have a contact at the hospital.” Sam paused at the door. 

“Feel free to poke around. But if anything has symbols on it please, please don’t touch it. There’s a lot of demons, ghosts and cursed objects locked up in storage. One of them got free before and a friend of ours nearly died, we really don’t want that happening again.”

“Noted,” said JJ slightly faintly. Castiel stood up from the table, his nose still buried in the the book with the spell.

“Agent Reid, would you help me draft the circle for the healing spell?”

“Just Reid is fine, or Spencer.” Reid looked somewhere between the hero worship the others had noticed and like he wanted to study Castiel.

JJ left them to it and went to wander around the bunker, arms firmly folded. It was extensive but seemed largely unused. It made her wonder about how big this Men of Letters organisation must have been and how America had coped after it fell apart. Perhaps Sam was right and it was time to start thinking long term and building better defences against the supernatural.

She looked into the brothers rooms. She couldn’t help herself, part of her was still thinking of them as UnSubs to profile. They were very neat, showing a lack of life outside hunting. Weapons hung like trophies in Dean’s room demonstrating to prominence of violence in his life but from the one under his pillow also serving a practical purpose. Whether that was the hunter version of a comfort blanket or he really did expect to be attacked in his sleep. There were also ancient family photos on his desk. It painted a rather miserable picture of a life a war.

Eventually, Reid came to find her. “Learn anything?”

“Not really, or nothing we wouldn’t have expected from what they’ve said about themselves. But there’s not obvious trophies from people, or even monsters, they’ve killed. No indicators of sadism. Only the more regular kinds of pornography.”

“Reassuring.”

“I thought we were bad sometimes you know? Too attached to the job? But this makes me very glad for the structure we have. Sick pay, holidays, retirement.”

“Hotch on our asses making sure we don’t burn out,” Spence smiled and she grinned back at the thought.

“Exactly.”

“Sam called to say they’re nearly back and Castiel is meditating in preparation.”

“Back to healing an angel’s wings then, I guess. What twilight world have we slipped into?”

“I know, but isn’t it amazing?! The part of me that isn’t terrified wants to move in and read every book in the library.”

“You mean you haven’t already?”

When they got back to the main room JJ saw that they had been busy. Castiel sitting in the middle of an intricate circle with four candles laid out at equidistant points around the circumference. He had already stripped to the waist and his hands sat upturned on his knees.

At their approach his eyes opened and a few seconds later they heard the sounds of the Winchester’s feet on the metal stairs.

“Got it! If that nurse didn’t think we were serial killers before, he definitely does now.” Castiel stood up.

“Excellent, put it in the silver bowl with the other ingredients.” Sam and Dean decanted all the packets of blood into the bowl.

“That should be from way more donors than the people who wrote the spell thought. Hopefully it will give it more power,” said Sam. Dean shrugged out of his jacket and rolled up a sleeve.

“Let’s add some extra.” He drew a knife and put it to his forearm. JJ started forward in alarm.

“What are you doing?!”

“Erm, we need blood.” Reid intercepted him.

“There are plenty of disposable syringes.” He handed one to Dean, who grimaced as if needles were significantly worse than a deep, painful and likely later infected cut, that would scar.

They all drew as much blood as the large syringes would hold and added it into the silver bowl. Dean then took the contents and followed Sam’s instructions, drawing a miniature version of the circle beneath Castiel onto his bare back. As soon as the design was complete it began to shimmer. Dean and Sam caught each other’s eyes in clear excitement. It was obvious that they were both very invested in this working but hesitant to believe.

They than withdrew to their corners and took a breath. Castiel looked up from the floor at JJ and Reid. 

“Remember, if it gets really bright you must close your eyes. The sight of an angel outside of a vessel will blind and possibly kill a human.”

Reid had drilled them all in the words the needed to say earlier. Thankfully, for those without an eidetic memory the incantation was brief. It translated broadly to ‘I give of myself so that you may heal. Rise again whole, in the sight of the Lord.’ After that the instructions were remarkably like a recipe and just said to repeat until complete.

Glancing around at each other, over the head of the kneeling, shirtless Castiel, they began to chant. It was broken and stilted at first but they soon fell into a rhythm and the words took on a life of their own, until JJ didn’t even have to think about what she was saying anymore. The symbols on Castiel’s back began to blaze and the surface of the blood began to shimmer. Ever so slowly, the light came together to form a wisp that was a bright as burning magnesium. It rose towards Castiel and hesitantly, as if he could believe what was happening, he leant forward to breath it in.

Immediately, Reid and JJ saw what he had meant. Focused around the symbols between his shoulder blades the angel began to shine; so brightly that they believed it could blind and snapped their eyes shut.

But when the light vanished and they opened them a few moments later they gasped. Massive wings were spread high above Castiel and his eyes still shone. They were semi translucent and moved gently brushing against the beams of the roof.

“Cas...” Dean breathed.

“How,” Sam was also lost for words. Then the light died out of the angels eyes and the wings vanished.

“It seems that now that part of your souls have entered my grace, you can perceive more of my true form than most humans.” Castiel hadn’t lost any of his usual growl but his whole demeanour was quietly overjoyed.

“Wow,” Dean paused. “So? Do they work?” Castiel grinned and they heard the sounds of wings beating before he vanished.

“We’ll take that as a yes.” Sam was smiling too. He and Dean moved towards each other, grasping the other in an exuberant hug. 

Then they turned to the agents and clasped Reid’s shoulders before Dean picked JJ up in a hug and twirled her with a shout. She squeaked with surprise but it turned into a laugh. The brothers were fairly irresistible when they were happy.

“Well I think we need to celebrate.”

“We do.” The voice from across the room was Castiel’s. “I owe you all a debt.” Sam and Dean both started to deny it but it was Reid who came out the clearest.

“It sounds like you saved our lives before we ever knew you. I know it wasn’t the real Raphael who had me but it sounds like he was one of many angels who wanted us dead. Along with every other human.” JJ stepped forward smiling.

“I know people can’t find out about what you all do. But I’d like to think anyone who did would do the same as us.”

“It is an unexpected grace. And I thank you. If you ever need help, pray to me and I will come.”

“Well, I think they’d probably quite like a lift home,” said a slightly teary looking Sam with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed. Let me know what you think! Happy to take suggestions and open to constructive criticism. I am terrible at responding to comments but I promise to read and love them all regardless.


End file.
